Abel and Esther: Their Begining Part 3
by EstherAbel4evur
Summary: Esther realizes that she has a crush on a everyones favorite priest,becomes engage to him and married. Let's see what happens.


Hello everyone! Abel Nightroad here ready to tell you that chapter 3 Its going have more suspense and some shocking surprises that you don't know or sister Esther doesn't know about. Wonder what's going to happen, all you have to do is read the chapter and tell me what you think about it. Rate and review, but please be gentle. I'm an innocent soul! 0:)

Chapter 3

Previously on Trinity Blood…

Esther- who was there?

Abel_ I can't remember who all were there, but I do remember that Cardinal Sforza herself was there. As well as someone else you know was there.

Present time…

Esther- Who else was there? I can't figure it out.

Abel- …..Me! (smiles) I am one of the AX Founders.

(Abel pulls out a picture of him when the AX was founded)

Esther- THAT'S YOU! (shocked expression) NO WAY!

Abel- Yes, that's me. I look different don't I?

Esther- Very different. Why did you become a priest?

Abel- Well, I thought it was time for me to give something back. Everyone needs a second chance in life.

Esther- That's good. Im very glad that you got another chance in life.

Tres- Father Abel Nightroad, Sister Esther Blanchett, we will be arriving in Rome in 45 minutes. We will be heading straight to the Vatican as soon as we depart from the train. By orders from Cardinal Sforza.

Abel- Thank you Tres, that will be all.

Tres- Affirmative. (Walks away footsteps fading in the distance)

(Tres Walks around on the train surveying the area of the train)

Abel- (Sighs) I could never be that accurate. Ever.

Esther- (giggles) Me neither.

(45 minutes later at the train station in Rome)….

(Abel stretches after getting off the train)

Abel- (yawns exposing his retracted fangs) Im glad we're back in Rome safe and sound. I exhausted and need a nap. (yawns again)

Esther- Yeah. ( yawns) Me too.

(Agents fallow Tres to the Vatican)

Esther- Can I ask you a question Father Nightroad? It's kind personal. I hope you don't mind.

Abel- Sure Sister Esther ask away.

Esther- Um…..How tall are you and how much do you weigh?

Abel- I am 6'5" Tall and weigh about 170lbs.

(Shocked expression on Esther's Face)

(Abel turns around confused)

Abel- What's the matter? IS everything ok?

Esther- You ONLY weigh 170lbs! You're very small.

Abel- (Blushes) Yeah. The only problem is trying to find pants that actually fit me in the legs. And I think it's mostly just muscle too. I think we should continue to follow Tres. He'll leave us behind if we don't catch up with him.

Esther- Yes Father. (giggles)

Abel- (chuckles) Let's go Esther.

(Later on at the Vatican AX Agency)…..

(Kids playing in the background)

Kid #1- You can't get me.

Kid #2 Yes I can

(Both kids say Hi to Abel)

Kids- Hi Father! (waves)

Abel- (Waves) Hello. Behave yourselves.

Kids- Ok. We promise.

(Later On at the AX)….

Guardsman- Halt! State your name.

Abel- Father Abel Nightroad, Vatican AX Special Duty Division. Ministry of Holy Affairs. Codename Crusnik.

Guardsman- Welcome to the Ax, Father Nightroad.

Abel- Come along Esther. (Checks his watch)

Esther- I'm coming! What time is it?

Abel- It's 2:15pm. Let me think. We need to check in with Cardinal Sforza, Then I have to change into my cassocks, and read for at least 30 minutes and then come 5 pm I must do the evening vigil because I am leading it tonight.

Esther- Oh my. Such a busy schedule. So much to do in so little time. What do your cassocks look like?

Abel- Like the Traditional Roman Catholic Priest Robe. Ill show you what it looks like later when I change into them.

We must hurry.

Esther- Alright.

(After Checking in with Cardinal Sforza)…..

(After 20 minutes with Cardinal Sforza)…..

Abel- Time to read and try to take a nap for at least an hour. What time is it?

(clock ticking)…

Abel- It's 2:30 pm. I did a lot of reading on the train. I can nap until 4.

(Abel stretches out on the sofa In his office glasses on the table.

(Abel yawns and exposes his retracted fangs and falls asleep)

(inside his dream)

(Celtic song: Mo Ghile Mear)

(inside the AX)

Esther- Where did Father Nightroad go? Ill find him. He's already spoken to Cardinal Sforza, so he'll probably be in his office reading. I'll check right now.

(25 minutes later in his office)…

(knocks on the door)

Esther- Father Nightroad, are you here? Hello?

(walks into his office)

Esther- Is anyone here?

(Esther finds a sofa and sits on it)

Esther- Wait! Why does the sofa have white hair on it?

(Esther turns and finds the curtains)

(Opens the blinds in Abel's office)

Esther- There we go, it was very dark in here.

(Abel moans and turns away)

Abel- (low growl) Close the curtains Seth. Im taking a nap.

Esther- Father Nightroad? Why are you taking a nap?

Abel- (moans) Mass 5, need a nap, long travel. (sighs)

Esther- (giggles) Ok.

(At 3:45 pm alarm goes off for Abel to wake up)

Abel- I'm awake, I'm awake. (moaning)

(Abel stretches and yawns exposing his retracted fangs)

Abel- Time to change and get ready for mass

(30 minutes later)

Abel- All dressed, bathroom break, did my reading and had my meeting with Cardinal Sforza. I think Im radycaught up with everything. Now, time to greet the masses. Don't want to be rude.

(5pm/ Evening vigil starts, choir starts to sing the hymnal and Abel walks down the aisle)

Abel- In the name of the Father, of the son and of the holy spirit. Amen.

(Everyone repeats Amen and does the cross)

Abel- Good evening everyone and welcome to the holiest of times. It is the time of Passover, one of the most holiest of days.

(FFWD to Communion)

Esther's thoughts- He's doing a wonderful job up on the alter. I didn't know HE was leading he vigil for tonight.

Abel-(Singing) Through him and with him and in him, O God almighty Father in the unity of the holy spirit. All glory and honor is yours forever and ever. Amen!

(Hymnal music playing and as communion goes on and Abel sings)

 _Esther's thoughts- He's doing an amazing job as a priest. His voice is like Angels singing, its gorgeous when he sings._

(Abel walks back to the front of the alter to distribute communion)

Abel- The body of Christ.

Parishoner#1- Amen. (does the cross)

Abel- The body of Christ

Parishoner#2- Amen. (Does the cross.

(once the communion was finished Abel sits down)

(A few seconds later Abel stands)

Abel- Just a few announcements.

(Afterwards)

Abel- Go forth my brother and sisters, the mass has ended,

Deacon- Go and announce the gospel of the lord.

Parishoners- Praise be to god, for it is right and just.

(Ending hymnal plays and Abel walks through the doors)

To be continued in chapter 4…. There is a surprise waiting for my readers between 2 priests. Should be posted soon.


End file.
